


Hey Kiddo,

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, reference to season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Set pre-series but with reference to season four.Pre-series Duke is off travelling the world - what is it that makes him come back to Haven?





	

Hey Kiddo,

I hope this reaches you, out there in the world wherever you’ve got to. I’m sure you’re seeing some amazing things, and that you will not care at all that I had to find someone else to buy weed from and that he is not nearly so interesting to talk to as you were.

I know you probably didn’t really expect to ever hear from me. But, you asked me to let you know if any “crazy, unexplainable shit” (I think was how you put it) started happening again in Haven.

Today, I watched a tree disappear. It came back a moment later, but still. That kind of thing is not what trees are known for. And you can make a joke about my old eyes if you like, but last week little Johnny Frye (nephew to Joan who works in the dentist); all his toys found their way across the room to his crib on their own. He’s only a few months old, he can’t hold his own head up yet. There’s no explanation for it.

Those aren’t the only things either. It’s mostly little things, harmless enough stuff. But people are starting to talk, about how strange things happen here. About what the meaning behind Haven’s name really is.

So there you go. I don’t know why it matters to you or what you plan to do about it, but I told you I would let you know, so I am. The crazy unexplainable shit is back.

  
  
Gloria.


End file.
